


True Power

by Inventivetic



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Undertale, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gift Fic, Lesbian Character, Mundane af, POV Lesbian Character, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: Undyne loves a gal that can deal a punch and take a hit. That is not why she picked Alphys, though. Something greater lies in her heart, instead.





	True Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngleJoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidentally good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895399) by [AngleJoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce). 



 

 

 Upon a canvas of black, stars peppered the sky: mighty galaxies, planets with swirling atmospheres and stars like distant pilgrims, gliding slowly into the unknown. In a way, the stars were like pictures, permanent and clear, but nothing like the real deal.

 

"I know you can," Undyne said. "so give me the stars."

 

 "What?" Alphys blinked harshly, turning to her.

 

 "Ask me what I'd use them for, when you give 'em to me." Undyne smiled brightly and pointed in the general direction of the Big Dipper. "Those, right over there."

 

 

"Undyne—"

 

 

"If I had those stars in my hands, I would take them to Earth and paste them all over the walls and the floors." Her gaze became unfocused. " After that, no one would remember the fake stars or that there were any at all. We could let everyone have more... let them have what we all deserve."

 

If Undyne's doubts were like water, her confidence was feet-thick ice that glazed over the most troubled of her internal rivers. Undyne would always tell of her recollections, as she was never fond of omission. Her stories implied she was not the person she is now, but someone who was betrayed and abandoned. 

Alphys was someone she trusted, and people like her always created cracks that ran just beneath the surface. She knew under the hardened exterior was slush and frost. Like rime, Alphys could wipe away those fragile dreams with her sleeve. She could say one wrong thing, and would never know because Undyne never wanted to make her feel wrong.

 

Alphys had power like that once.

 

 

"No, I can't. I can't d-do anything for you. I can't give you the stars or the planets." Alphys cut herself off with a sob. She curled into herself, her fingers snaking under her glasses to wipe the tears away. I-i-i—I'm sorry! It's just a bad day—"  

 

"You always say that," Undnye rolled onto her side, prompting the grass to quietly rustle from under her. "You always say that and it's not true, is it? This didn't start today." She said softly. Undyne thought this had been fixed. She thought that the self-doubt and loathing had gone away, and for that, she was a fool.

 

Alphys didn't respond, but her tears intensified with an unsaid answer.

 

 

_Yes._

 

"You are doing better. But this won't go away tomorrow or the next day, for that matter." Undyne said. "Besides, I never wanted the stars. I just wanted my dreams to come true and have everyone I care about to be happy. You have already made my dreams come true by being you, and that's all I can ask for you, okay?" Alphys and Undyne laid in the itchy grass, holding each other close. Alphys thought she would never be okay.  

 

 

 

For once, she was glad she was wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to tag "Anxiety" but I don't know a penny's worth about it so :T


End file.
